


Podfic: 'Baby' by saturni_stellis

by peasina



Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [3]
Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: The first time Brackish calls Milton "baby" in public.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Podfic: 'Baby' by saturni_stellis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292253) by [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.

  


Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801400.us.archive.org/18/items/baby_20200525/Baby.mp3). Stream and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/baby-independence-day-by-saturni_stellis).


End file.
